


Red and Black

by Clumsycat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Wingman Kaminari Denki, Wingman Kirishima Eijirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsycat/pseuds/Clumsycat
Summary: Kind and shy Izuku and short-tempered and aggressive Katsuki, you think they wouldn't make a good team, right?Tell that to the two new heroes of Japan.Miraculous Ladybug AU
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. All Heroes Have to Start Somewhere

If Katsuki knew anything, it was how to be a complete asshole to his crush. The sixteen year old ash blond teen was walking through the school hallway but came to a halt when he saw a boy his age with his familiar messy green hair.

It was Izuku Midoriya: Katsuki Bakugou’s crush for over ten years.

They were childhood friends when they were younger than four. They would often play together since they lived in the same neighborhood. And what Katsuki thought was just feelings for a friend, soon grew into something more.

And not being able to understand or process those feelings, he pushed Izuku away to the point where they were no longer friends. Bad end on Katsuki’s fault, he’ll admit to that. He fucked up. But he had, and still has, trouble expressing those feelings as it is. He accepted them, but had trouble showing Izuku how he felt.

Izuku looked like he was reading something off the bulletin board, which Katsuki assumed he was reading off a poster for an after school club. He took this time to examine the boy.

Izuku had short messy fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head. He wanted to run his hands through those locks to prove his theory that it was softer than it looked. His eyes were the same green color as his hair that Katsuki had to make sure he didn’t get lost in. Izuku had a few freckles on his cheeks that Katsuki would love to caress and count the adorable freckles on his face. Back in middle school, Izuku used to be just a thin, weak, and scrawny boy. But when they got to high school, he gained an array of toned muscles that Katsuki couldn’t help but mentally fawn over. He didn’t think his feelings could get any deeper, but after seeing that, he was proven wrong.

He sighed. These feelings have been going on for most of his life.

He wasn’t sure what sexuality he was. He never found himself attracted to any girl, so he thought he liked men. But even then, he still wasn’t attracted to any of the guys. So he finally came to the realization.

He was Izuku Midoriya sexual.

And he was surprisingly okay with that.

Katsuki was known to succeed in everything he did. He made it to this boarding school, which Izuku made too, that was known to be the best school in Japan and had a very small acceptance rate. There were two gifted programs at the school, Class A and B, where only forty people out of all the applicants in total can join the program. He got in Class 1A, which was known to be slightly better than Class 1B. In fact, he was the top three in his class.

He was athletic. Probably one of the most athletic in the school. He excelled in sports and everything else he did when he put his mind to it.

And he was considered handsome. His ash blond hair and red eyes were traits that people seemed to fond over. He’s seen the girls eye him in the hall. But because of his explosive attitude, they don’t dare make a move. Not that Katsuki cared anyway. None of them stood a chance. They weren’t Izuku Midoriya after all.

But when it came to talking to his crush, he was a complete failure. Because of his short-tempered personality, he had a hard time making a move on Izuku. Whenever they remotely started a conversation, it would usually be short and end up with Katsuki threatening or yelling at him. And Katsuki would later mentally kick himself for it.

Should he even try again? He couldn’t fully guarantee that he won't explode again.

_‘Should I say something to him?’_ he wondered.

Maybe he could try again and not screw up this time.

“Oi –”

“Midoriya-kun!” a tall boy with dark hair and glasses marched towards him, grabbing the green hair teen’s attention.

“Oh, Iida-kun. Good morning.” Izuku greeted his friend with his usual smile.

“The rest of our friends are waiting for us in the classroom. We should be there too.”

“Oh, you’re right! Let’s go then.” Izuku said and he and Iida headed to class together, unaware that Katsuki was still standing there.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning his head to the side to look at anywhere else with a scowl.

_‘Damnit! Again!’_ he looked down at his clenched fist. _‘Something always happens whether I screw up or something gets in the way.’_ he sighed. _‘Might as well head to class too.’_ he began to walk to class which, ironically, is where Izuku and Iida were going.

He made his way up the staircase and made a turn while one of the teachers were making their way down. Katsuki stopped walking when he heard a troubled noise escape from the teacher’s mouth. He turned around to see the male teacher starting to fall back, flailing his arms around, and trying to keep his balance.

And right on instinct, Katsuki ran over and grabbed the older male’s hand, pulling him up to stand straight.

It was one of Katsuki’s teachers, Toshinori Yagi. He had long blond hair and had a scrawny body, yet he was well respected, looked up to, and liked by the students, Katsuki included. Quite frankly, Yagi was one of the few adults Katsuki would actually show respect to.

“Ah, thank you, Bakugou. That was a close one.” the male teacher smiled.

“Yeah.” Katsuki nodded. “See you in class, Yagi-sensei.”

He continued to head to class. The teacher was walking behind him, far enough where the ash blond wouldn’t notice. Yagi watched him go inside the classroom, the door remaining open for the remaining students to enter. Peeping behind the doorframe, he saw Katsuki taking a seat, which happened to be in front of Izuku.

A smile formed on his face.

_‘He was quite fast. He seems like a suitable choice. Although I already made my decision on Midoriya a while ago, I need him to complete one last task before I can make my final decision.’_

After school was over, Izuku waved goodbye to his friends and walked out of the building to head to the train station. He stopped at a stop light and noticed Yagi crossing the street, slower for some reason, unaware that a car was coming his way without a sign of braking.

Izuku’s eyes widened and without hesitating, he grabbed Yagi’s wrist and dragged him to his side of sidewalk, causing Izuku to collapse on his stomach from the sudden action.

“Are you alright, Yagi sensei?” Izuku asked, standing up to face him.

“I’m alright, my boy. Thanks Midoriya. I hurt my foot earlier so I was walking a little slower."

“You should be careful, Sensei. You could’ve been seriously injured.”

“I will. I promise.”

The two exchanged goodbyes and Yagi stared at the back of Izuku’s head as the teen walked in the opposite direction. A smile formed on the older male’s face.

_‘Looks like I was right after all.’_ he thought before continuing to walk, this time, with ease.

Katsuki was about to leave the school grounds when a male voice called for him.

“Hey, Bakugou!”

The ash blond teen turned his head to see a couple of his friends walking over to him. One had red hair, the other had blond with a black lightning bolt, and the third had black hair.

“What do you want, shitty hair?” Katsuki asked the red head.

“You’re still calling me that?” the red head, Kirishima, laughed. “Well, we’re all going out to eat. Wanna join us?"

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause we’re friends.” Kirishima replied with his usual smile.

“No thanks. I have more important things to do right now.” Katsuki huffed.

“Like what?” Kaminari asked.

“Studying.”

Kaminari snorted a laugh. “Nerd.”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!” Katsuki roared, showing his clenched fist.

“Geez man. Relax. I was only joking.” Kaminari held his hands up in defense.

“Instead of running your mouth, how about you shut up?” Katsuki growled before continuing his way, leaving the school grounds.

“I told you it was a waste inviting him.” Kaminari huffed with his arms crossed. “He always says no.”

“Quite boring.” the black haired male, Sero, added.

“Eh, it doesn’t hurt to ask.” Kirishima defended. “Well, just because Bakugou can’t go, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves. Come on, let’s go!” he fist pumped in the air.

Katsuki made it back to his bedroom and collapsed into his bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, trying to process another failure he went through.

He sighed, running a hand down his face.

“What a shitty day…"

His gaze turned to the side of his nightstand where something caught his attention. On his nightstand was a new random small black octagonal box.

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero finished their meal and exited out of the restaurant. Kaminari stretched his arms upwards and then crossed them behind his head.

A satisfied sigh exhaled from Kaminari’s mouth.

“That hit the spot!” Kaminari smiled. 

“You said it! I’m stuffed!” Sero agreed. 

“Man, Bakugou doesn’t know what he’s missing. What should we do now?” Kaminari asked.

“We still have some time before we have to catch the next train. Why don’t we hang out at the mall for a bit?” Kirishima suggested.

“Sounds good.” Kaminari gave a thumbs up in approval.

The three friends made their way to the mall, but couldn’t get as far when a group of voices spoke out towards them.

“Hey, aren’t those the members of Class 1A?” one blond male spoke, pointing at them.

“Yeah, what are they doing here?” another male said, with brown hair, purposely being loud, catching their attention. “Are they out here to brag that they got to the top of the class?”

“I don’t see why not. Those three don’t exactly represent the intelligence of the class.” the same blond male before laughed.

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero stopped to look over at the two male teens. Though the three friends didn’t know them, they had seen them in the halls. They were the two top students in Class 1D if they recall.

“Hey, there’s no need for that, man. We’re just out for some fun.” Kaminari said.

“Oh, look at that. We have a 1A class member speaking up. Hey, didn’t you get the lowest score on the entrance exam? How on Earth did you get in? You must’ve gotten in by cheating somehow.” the blond teen looked at Kaminari tauntingly.

Kaminari clenched his teeth and his fists by his side, glaring at the male student, trying to hold in his anger.

“Hey man, not cool.” Sero budded in.

“Yeah, just leave us alone. There’s no reason for us not to get along.” Kirishima added.

“Whatever.” the blond male said before looking at his friend. “Let’s go. We don’t want to catch the stupid.” he added before looking at Kaminari with a smirk. “Especially that one.” he snorted. “I don’t even think _it_ can read."

The two bullies laughed, walking away from the three friends.

“Geez, it never ends does it?” Kirishima sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Sero agreed.

The two eyed at their blond male friend when they noticed his silence. Kaminari’s gaze was slightly looking down at the sidewalk, the frown clearly visible on his face.

“Kaminari… hey, man,” Kirishima put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t let it get to you. You know the crap Class 1A gets from the other classes.”

“Yeah, they’re just jealous that they didn’t get in the Gifted Program.” Sero added.

“But they’re right though…” Kaminari said, a small painful smile shown on his face. “I’m not smart at all. If it wasn’t for my extracurriculars, there’s no way I would’ve gotten in the Gifted Program. It’s a miracle that I’ve even gotten into U.A.” he clenched his fists by his sides again. “Why can’t I be as smart as everyone else in our class? Why am I stupid?”

“You’re not stupid –” Kirishima began.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Kaminari interrupted Kirishima. "I’m out of here.”

He ran off, ignoring Kirishima’s protests until he made it to an empty alley to catch his breath. His back was pressed against the wall and brought his head back trying to calm down with very little luck.

He knew he wasn’t the brightest. And he was even surprised himself when he found out he got accepted to U.A. But to have it thrown into his face like that… it just reminded him that he wasn’t nearly as good as the rest of his classmates.

His chest stung and he held his head low. His sudden cheerful attitude was replaced with anger and all he wanted to do was get on the next train and go home.

Kaminari took out his phone to check the time, seeing as it was already dead. In case this happened, he took out his fully charged portable charger.

As he began to unravel the cord to connect the charger to his phone, the male was unaware that a black butterfly with translucent purple highlights was flying towards him, possessing the portable charger and sinking inside.

He lifted his head up, his face going from angry to surprised, revealing a butterfly-shaped light mask appear around his eyes. The area around his eyes darkens into a dark rust color.

He could hear a low voice speak in his head.

_“Hello there. It seems like you want to prove yourself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that I will possibly be changing some things about this AU. While I love Miraculous, there will be some changes to work better with this fic.
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/clumsychat/?hl=en) clumsychat  
> [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xBe_Uniquex) xBe_Uniquex  
> Tumblr: Clumsychat


	2. Quite a Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter electrifying.

Katsuki examined the mysterious box that was now lying in his hand. He was trying to think of reasons what this was or why it was there in the first place.

Could it be a gift? Maybe his mother was cleaning, found this, and assumed it was his and put it in his room? It could possibly be his and he just completely forgot about it. He was definitely drawing a blank right now. Curious, he opened it to reveal a small black stone inside.

"Huh?" he picked it between his thumb and index finger, examining it. "What the fuck is this?"

And as if it did some magic trick, a bright red orb surrounded it, causing him to shield his eyes with his free hand and look away. By the time the light cleared, he looked back at the stone that was now a black ring with a red gem in the center with five dots as a design. 

And flying above it was a floating ladybug creature looking at him with a smile.

“Hello! I’m Tikki, your kwami! Also known as the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous.” the creature greeted. “It’s an honor to meet you, Bakugou.”

Katsuki rose a brow. “Eh?”

“You’re the Chosen One to use my powers.”

“Is this some shitty joke?”

“No, of course not! You were chosen to use my power, creation, and become a hero.” Tikki smiled before pressing her hands together. “Please don’t curse.”

“I can curse whenever the fuck I want!”

Tikki chose to ignore that comment and continued explaining. Katsuki was listening but also intrigued. After all, like any other kid, he always wanted to be a superhero. And the fact that he could possibly make his childhood dream come true sounded really promising.

\-----

Izuku made his way back home and headed straight to his bedroom, placing his bag on the floor by his bed. He decided to start his homework and sat behind his desk. But before he could start, he noticed a small black octagonal box lying there.

“Hm?” he examined the box in his hand. “What’s this?” he asked aloud before opening the lid to reveal a small black stone inside.

Before he could pick it up, a bright green orb enveloped it, causing him to shield his eyes with his free hand and look away. Once the light cleared, he looked back at the stone that was now a thin black stringed bracelet with a circular black gem that had a green cat paw print in the center as its design.

Izuku blinked at the light.

“How did it do that…?” he wondered aloud.

“Hey, up here!”

Izuku looked up to see a small floating black cat creature. The teenager jumped, startled, causing him to fly off of his office chair and land on the hard floor. He groaned in response as the creature flew over to him.

“Geez, aren’t you a jumpy human.” he said before flying around the room, examining it. “Wow, your room is quite small. Have anything to eat? I’m starving! I’m in the mood for some cheese!”

“W-wait a minute…” Izuku stood up. “What are you?” he asked before placing his hand over the temple of his head. “Am I hallucinating from the fall?”

“Nope!” the creature floated in front of Izuku, facing him face to face. “I’m real. I’m Plagg, the kwami of the Black Cat Miraculous!”

“Kwami…?”

“Yep. Now, we don’t have much time. So I’m going to explain this to you as fast as I can, so you better pay attention. Got it?”

“Y-Yeah!”

“Good. Now listen up.”

\-----

“All you have to say is, Tikki! Transform me!” the floating ladybug creature said, finishing her rundown of his powers.

“Let’s go beat the ass of that bastard causing this.” A deathly excited grin appeared on Katsuki’s face. Tikki sensed he wasn’t about to let her finish her explanation on everything.

“B-Bakugou wait! There are still a few more things I haven’t finished explaining –”

“Tikki! Fucking transform me!” he shouted. 

“You know how I feel about cursing!” Tikki cried, but soon enough, she was sucked into the ring that was now on his ring finger and his body was enveloped in a bright red and white light, transforming him into a real-life hero. Once the light finally faded, he took a look at himself in the mirror.

His hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with a dark red “X” with black polka dots across the middle, forming a v-neck. A dark red belt was worn over his shoulder like a sash that contained a couple of black grenades with red dots. He wore a dark red belt with another grenade, this time red with black dots, hanging on the side. The belt holds his black baggy pants with dark red knee guards. Along with his attire, he wore black knee-high combat boots with dark red soles and eyelets. His costume also came with a black jagged mask that goes around his eyes, which was painted with dark red spots .

He smiled to himself. The outfit wasn’t bad. Actually, it wasn’t bad at all. In fact, he liked it a lot. He could see himself wear something like this if he ever was a real hero.

The ring from his phone that was lying on his desk brought his attention away from admiring his costume. He picked it up to see a news alert about a villain rampaging over the city.

“A villain?” he mumbled. “Well, Spots did say there was trouble.”

He went through his window and jumped from building to building to his damaged city. He found that this costume made him more agile, stronger, and sharper with his senses than he was before.

Once he finally made it to his destination, he stopped at one of the building’s rooftop to see many of the people walking around aimlessly with a drooling smile, seeming to go in a brainless state.

“What the…?”

“Looks bad, huh.”

Katsuki turned his head to see another male teenager landing on the same rooftop as him.

The male had a cat themed costume. He wore a black full body jumpsuit with a black belt that had a light green outline around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He had dark green elbow pads, and his knee pads extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs. His black gloves were tinted with green stripes and wore black boots. A golden bell was on his neck. He wore a hood over his head that went below his eyes. Two holes were cut through, big enough for his now green catlike eyes to show, creating a mask that covered most of his face. The hood came along with cat ears.

“Hello! You must be my new partner my kwami told me about.” Izuku greeted. “I look forward to working with you.”

The ladybug themed hero’s eye twitched. “Hah?! Like hell I need a partner! Get out of here and stay out of my way!”

He grabbed one of the grenades on his sash, pulling the pin, and threw it in the air, yelling, “Lucky charm!” and a pair of long red rubber gloves with a black polka dot design landed in his hands.

He was hoping for a more powerful weapon. But he had to make do with this. He only had one chance with this before he had to transform back.

“Wow! Cool power!” Izuku smiled in awe. “Got any idea how that’ll help us?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to get lost?!”

“Hey, we’re partners here. That means that we’re a team! Besides,” he took out his silver staff from the back of his belt, “you’re not the only one with powers!”

“Oh? And what could you possibly do, shitty cat?” his arms crossed. “Hit me with that?”

_‘Shitty cat?’_ Izuku thought offended.

“Well, look what we have here.”

The two heroes turned their heads to see a male teen that was responsible for the chaos.

“You must be the heroes who have these jewels I’m supposed to take.”

The two heroes squinted their eyes at the male. There was something familiar about him, but they couldn’t put their finger on it. Almost as if they’ve seen him before… and knew quite well.

“Hand them over now or you’ll just find out how electrifying my powers can be.”

 _‘Is that…’_ the two heroes recognized the voice. _‘Kaminari?!’_

His once blond hair was now black and his black lightning bolt was now blond. A yellow mask with lightning bolts coming out of each side was printed around his eyes along with a black choker around his neck that had a matching color lightning bolt charm. He wore a black one piece suit with a yellow lightning bolt printed on his chest. He had a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, almost resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top.

Kaminari’s once golden eyes were glowing white as his hands were encasing with electricity.

He aimed his hand that consisted of his electricity power towards the heroes, with the two heroes jumping out of the way to dodge the attack. They immediately took off to meet behind a building, backs and hands against the wall.

“Where are you?! Show yourselves!” Kaminari roared.

“So he has electricity powers.” Izuku huffed.

Katsuki growled under his breath and poked his head out to look at the scene. He remembered his kwami telling him to find the object to break and release the Akuma. But where could it be…?

His eyes rested on the black portable charger hanging from Electrofright’s belt.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and brought his head back. He knew where the akumatized object was and he knew what the gloves are for. But there was one problem. He had to stop Kaminari somehow. He needed to keep him still long enough where he wouldn’t get electrocuted and turned into the brainless state that he assumed was all Kaminari’s doing. But how?

He looked over at the cat themed hero.

“Oi, you said you had a power. What was it?”

“I have the power of destruction. I can destroy anything I touch when I call for it. But I can only use it once.”

Katsuki brought his attention back to the scene where Kaminari used his power to shock an innocent victim, leaving them in a brainless state. Kaminari, the building he was on (that was obviously vacant due to construction that was surrounded by the now empty vehicles), the rubber gloves, and the cat themed hero lit up red with black polka dots.

He sighed.

_‘Looks like I have to use him after all.’_

“Hey, I’ve got a plan. But I need your power. Follow me and don’t fuck up. Let’s go.” Katsuki ran off.

“Okay!” Izuku ran behind him.

They both made it to the same top of the building where Electrofright was, standing behind him in a safe distance. The sound of the heroes’ feet landing on the rooftop caused the electric themed villain to smirk and turn around to face them.

“Back so soon? With my powers, you’ll be as dumb as the rest of them!” Electrofright indicated to the crowd of his victims.

“Ha! Like that’ll happen!” Katsuki smiled mockingly. “Now why don’t you save us the trouble of kicking your ass and give us that portable charger.” He pointed at the object attached to his belt.

“Please, we don’t want to hurt you. You were obviously akumatized from something earlier. We can help you.” Izuku added.

“Oh, you two sure are smart. Almost a shame I’m going to have to take that away from you. Soon I will rid of everyone’s intelligence and no one can call me stupid ever again!” Kaminari smirked before running towards them.

“Okay, cat. Use your power to destroy this building.”

Izuku looked at him in disbelief.

“Huh?! Are you crazy?!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself! Just fucking do it! Besides, there’s no one in that building! It’s been under construction for years. It’s locked and practically impossible to get in. Not to mention, we’re running low on time!” Katsuki yelled, meaning both the incoming attack and the time remaining before he transforms back.

Wanting to trust him, Izuku nodded his head.

“Cataclysm!” he raised his hand in the air, creating a black magic to surround his hand and touched the rooftop.

Like Katsuki predicted, the walls began to crumble.

“Move!” Katsuki yelled to Izuku and they both jumped to the building next to the collapsing one.

Once the building collapsed, the two heroes landed on the ground and ran over to the rummage where the building once was to see Electrofright trapped underneath the rubble, struggling to free himself. Smiling in satisfaction, Katsuki put the rubber gloves on and reached over to grab the akumatized object, only to be stopped by Electrofright when he grabbed his wrist.

Kaminari activated his power only for Katsuki to not be affected.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you being electrocuted?”

Cause, dumbass, these are rubber gloves. And if you remember paying attention in science, rubber is immune to electricity.” He smirked mockingly before retrieving the object from his belt.

He threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Upon impact, a black butterfly was released and came flying out of it.

He took the red and black polka dot grenade from his belt and pulled the pin to reveal a string attached to it, making it a grenade themed yoyo.

“Where do you think you’re going, you little fucker?” Katsuki smirked as he threw the yoyo and watched the Akuma gets captured inside. Once he retrieved the yoyo back, he released the now white butterfly that soon came flying out.

“Reverse!” he shouted, throwing the pair of rubber gloves in the air, causing millions of ladybugs to start flying around, fixing up all the damage as if nothing was broken to begin with. The cat themed hero watched the scene with eyes widened and in awe.

Electrofright, now transformed back to Kaminari, was sitting on his knees before blinking a few times in confusion.

“Huh? What the heck am I doing here?” he asked.

Izuku was the first to walk over to Kaminari, and Katsuki, who would never admit he was worried for his dumb friend’s safety, followed.

“Are you alright?’ Izuku asked the poor boy, helping him up.

“I think so. I don’t remember much of what happened. It’s all kind of a blur.”

“That might be for the best.”

“I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?!” Kaminari asked worryingly.

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s fine.” Katsuki informed.

“Good plan by the way, Ladybug.” Izuku complimented.

Katsuki’s eye twitched. Ladybug? What kind of girly name was that?

“I’m not a damn ladybug!” he shouted towards him.

“Huh? But your costume...” the cat themed hero pointed at his hero attire.

“I’m not a fucking ladybug!”

“Then what should I call you?”

“Red Beetle.” he pointed at himself. “The best and only hero around.”

“Something tells me it’s going to be hard to get you to cooperate.” Izuku said as he placed Kaminari’s arm around the back of his neck and placed his arm around the male blond’s waist to get a good grip. “I'll take him back home. I’m Makkuro by the way. See you next time. I look forward to working with you again.”

Izuku grabbed his staff and pushed a button to extend it to use to jump in a further distance. Katsuki watched the cat themed hero and Kaminari disappear over the sides of the buildings with ease with an annoyed look and rolled his eyes. His ring beeped when it hit the single dot and he immediately ran to find a safe spot to transform back. 

The ash blond walked into his room, being sure to shut the door behind him. He cautiously opened his school blazer to allow Tikki to fly and roam around to examine her surroundings.

“Ah!” Tikki smiled in ease, lying on the pillow on his bed. “You have a nice room by the way.”

“Here. Eat up.” Katsuki spoke, pulling a cookie out from his pocket. He purchased it from the bakery down the street on his way back home, with Tikki sleeping soundly in his blazer.

Tikki lifted her head up to see the pastry offered to her. She grabbed it and began to happily munch on it. Katsuki watched her with a blank expression. Out of all the things she could’ve eaten, it had to be sweets. Whenever he would go purchase a cookie for her, people would assume he had some sort of cookie addiction. But if he was able to keep being a superhero, he was willing to let people think he had some sort of sweet tooth for Tikki’s sake.

“Hey.” Katsuki said, sitting at the edge of his bed. “The cat said something about seeing each other again… what did he mean by that?”

Tikki paused in her nibbling, swallowing the contents of the cookie in her mouth. “Well I was trying to tell you before you decided to spring into action, the butterfly miraculous is the reason this whole thing happened. And since you and the Black Cat Miraculous holder have been chosen, we’ll be assisting you two whenever the city needs you. That is, if you want to continue.”

Katsuki looked at her with a devilish smirk. “Hell yeah, I want to keep being a damn hero!”

Tikki zoomed up towards Katsuki. “That’s great! Now, if we’re going to be working together, you should know more about the kwamis, your powers, your enemy, and your ally!”

“Ally? You mean that cat?” Katsuki blinked before sighing. “Guess it can’t be helped. After all, his power isn’t completely useless.” 

“I think you two will be a great team.” Tikki commented with a smile. 

Katsuki only rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkuro means pitch black in Japanese  
> So basically, instead of Kaminari going into his "Yay" mode, he makes other people do it instead.  
> Their costumes are a combination of their hero costumes in the anime/manga with the costumes in Miraculous.
> 
> I've seen artworks where they make Izuku Ladybug and I thought I'd be different and give it to Katsuki instead.  
> And I think the kwamis personalities fits really well with them.
> 
> *Sometime further in the chapter*
> 
> Katsuki: *stares at Izuku in a distance*  
> Tikki: You know, you can just talk to Midoriya.  
> Katsuki: No can do. I express my feelings through yelling.  
> Tikki: Bakugou, no.  
> Katsuki: Crap, he looked at my way. Hey, Deku!  
> Tikki: Bakugou, no! 
> 
> Izuku: Red Beetle is so amazing!  
> Plagg: We get it, you have a crush on Red Beetle.  
> Izuku: What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Red Beetle. I only like girls.  
> Plagg: *mumbling* That's not what your sexuality says~  
> Izuku: Huh?  
> Plagg: Swiss cheese. I like Swiss cheese, but camembert is the best!
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/clumsychat/?hl=en) clumsychat  
> [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xBe_Uniquex) xBe_Uniquex  
> Tumblr: Clumsychat


	3. Pour Me Some Coffee, Errand Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Beetle and Makkuro get themselves into a sticky situation.

“I still can’t get over yesterday! I can’t believe I became an actual hero!” Izuku smiled as he was walking his way to the school. 

“If you’re going to keep that up, then how about feeding me? I’m a starving kwami here!” Plagg popped his head out from the green haired teen’s bag. 

Izuku sighed. He opened the insulated container that fit inside his uniform jacket pocket, to reveal a piece of cheese that filled the entire container. He hoped that the container would block out the smell of the cheese so he wouldn’t smell or have people question his choice of snack. 

“Out of all the things you could eat, it had to be cheese.” Izuku visibly frowned, handing him his food. 

“Camembert to be exact. All cheeses are great, but Camembert is the best!” Plagg smiled before taking a bite of the cheese. 

“Since when do cats eat cheese?” Izuku wondered aloud. 

“I’m no ordinary cat. I’m a kwami.” Plagg reminded with his mouth full before swallowing. “And if you want your powers, then carrying this is the price to pay.” 

Izuku sighed in response. “There’s still a lot I don’t know about you and your kind.” 

“I’ll answer for two wheels of cheese. More and no less!” 

“Isn’t it no more, no less?” 

“When it comes to Camembert, the more the better!” 

“You really are a glutton, aren’t you?” Izuku covered the seal of his bag to hide his kwami before heading inside. 

The male teen made it to his classroom before hearing one of his classmate’s voice echo through the room. 

“It was so cool!” 

Izuku looked over to see Kaminari smiling in excitement at his classmates. 

“There were actual superheroes saving the city like in the comics!” Kaminari smiled. 

“They made it on the news! They have cool powers!” a girl with short brown hair, Uraraka, agreed. 

“Kaminari-kun!” Izuku walked over to his blond classmate. “Are you okay after yesterday?” 

“Yeah. I’m alright.” Kaminari gave him a thumbs up. “Though I don’t really remember much, I’m glad to know that Red Beetle and Makkuro were there to stop me.” 

“What caused you to go on that rampage yesterday?” Izuku asked. 

“Well,” Kaminari placed a hand on the back of his head, “guess I let some kids in the other classes words get to me. They said something in the lines on how I wasn’t smart and shouldn’t even be here.” 

“That’s not true at all!” Izuku shouted, startling his classmate. His eyes widened from his sudden outburst and covered his mouth with his hands. “S-Sorry, Kaminari-kun. But, you deserve to be here as much as everyone else! You’ve worked hard to be in this class, let alone this school, and I think it shows how serious you are. And you’re not stupid. There’s always going to be people who are better then you at everything, but it’s like that with everyone. It’s impossible to be the best at everything. So you shouldn’t get upset over that kind of stuff.” 

Kaminari blinked in response, touched by his friend’s caring words. 

“Honestly, those idiots don’t know when to keep their mouths shut.” the two male classmates looked over to see Katsuki, who was already in his desk and heard the whole conversation, with an unimpressed expression. “They think that they can go around and say all that shit, thinking they're all high and mighty when they didn’t even make it in this program? Talk about all talk. You’re stupid for even letting that get to you in the first place.” 

They both knew that despite his harsh words and attitude, it was Katsuki’s way of showing any sign of sympathy. 

Kaminari gave his friends a smile. 

“Thank you, Midoriya.” he placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder before looking at the ash blond. “And Bakugo. I’ll be sure to not let that get to me again.” 

Izuku smiled at his blond friend. 

“Yeah!” he nodded his head in agreement. 

_‘That nerd always rambles.’_ Katsuki thought, removing his gaze from Izuku and had his cheek resting on his fist, with the elbow of the same arm resting on the desk. _‘It’s annoying.’_

\----- 

“Ah, thank you for your help again, Sero.” the principal thanked as the black haired student placed the remaining stack of papers on the desk. 

“It’s no problem, Principal Nezu.” Sero smiled. 

“And here’s your pay.” the older white haired man handed him the money. “Have a good rest of your day.” 

“Thank you. And you have a nice day too.” Sero said with his hand on the handle and exited the office. 

He sighed. He finally finished being the principal’s assistant for the day. It wasn’t volunteer work. It was an actual part time job. It’s not like he enjoyed doing this. But he was trying to help support his family since his father lost his job recently and are struggling to pay for the bills. He kept this on the down low, not wanting to concern his friends or offer them any favors, so he decided to get a job. 

He would rather work somewhere else that wasn’t on school grounds, but this was the only job that not only had decent pay but worked around his school schedule. The principal was informed about Sero’s situation and offered this job and that he could quit whenever he wanted, which Sero was incredibly grateful for. 

“Oh, look who we have here.” 

Sero looked over to see a tall boy his age with blond hair, styled so that it’s parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye that were a periwinkle purple. 

It was Neito Monoma. He was in Class 1B, meaning he was just as good to be in the top 40 students in the Gifted program, but didn’t make it in Class 1A, who were more well known. And he had an unhealthy obsession of trying to bring those in Class 1A down. 

And from that smile on his face, Sero had a feeling he would be a victim of Monoma’s reign of terror.

“Don’t tell me someone from Class 1A got in trouble with the principal.” 

“That’s not it at all. I was just helping out.”

“Oh, so kissing up to the principal is a Class 1A attitude.” the blond snorted. “Should’ve known. After all, I still have trouble fathoming how some of you are even in Class 1A. Now I understand your reasoning. You’re just an errand boy to cheat your way in the program.” 

“That’s not it at all. And you have no right to assume my own personal choices.” Sero defended.

“Yet here you are, not even denying the fact that you’re assisting the principal. I bet it's so you can make Class 1A look like the perfect class. Even though half of you guys don’t even deserve to be here. Well, I guess you have to make it to this school somehow. You aren’t exactly known as the most intelligent one here. You have to play by any means necessary. But I’m sure in the future, you’ll make quite the errand boy you are now, as that seems to be the only thing you’re good at.” Monoma ended with a smirk and walked off, leaving Sero glare at the back of the blond’s head with distaste. 

Sero stormed out through the hallway until he reached to his classroom where he was on class duty for the day. He started to clean up the classroom, wiping the board and sweeping the classroom floor. He got to his last task and began to organize the desk with the tape dispenser in his hand. 

However, he couldn’t get far in finishing the task as Monoma’s words were playing in his head. 

_“After all, I still have trouble fathoming how some of you are even in Class 1A. Now I understand your reasoning. You’re just an errand boy to cheat your way in the program.”_

Sero unconsciously clenched on the tape dispenser in his hand.

“He has no idea what he’s talking about. He has no right to say what I do is to be where I am now.” 

To blinded by his fury and anger, he didn’t notice an Akuma flying towards him and sinking inside the tape dispenser, possessing it.

He lifts his head up, his face still raging with anger, revealing a butterfly-shaped light mask appeared around his eyes, along with the area around his eyes that darkened into a dark rust color. 

He could hear a low voice speak in his head. 

_“Elastic Tape, I am Emperor. I can give you the power to prove the one who accused you wrong, but in return, you must give me the Miraculous of Red Beetle and Makkuro.”_

Sero smirked at the idea. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad at all.”

\----- 

Izuku was in his room, sitting behind his desk while watching Plagg, who sitting in front of him, eating his Camembert in a carefree manner. 

“Okay Plagg, I gave you your cheese. Now can you answer my questions? As your next holder, shouldn’t I know some things about you?”

“Fine.” Plagg sighed before throwing the remaining cheese in his mouth in one bite. “What do you want to know?” his voice came out as muffles, barely audible as his mouth was full of Camembert. 

“Everything!”

“Well pick one and I’ll answer.”

“Alright. What to ask…” Izuku repeatedly gently tapped his chin, looking deep in thought. “Oh!” he hit his fist in his palm. “I've got one!”

“Ask away.”

“Tell me how the Miraculous were made.”

“To complicated. But I can talk to you about myself.”

“Like what?”

“Along with other kwamis, I existed at the beginning of the universe. So, I’ve been around for a while. Got to see how we developed to today. I practically saw everything: the building of the monuments, technology evolving, and the best of all, my first taste of cheese!” 

Before Izuku could ask another question, he heard his phone beep from a news alert. He clicked on it to watch the video of a news reporter informing the situation.

“It appears another akumatized victim has gone wild and is rampaging at a school, also known as U.A.” 

“Looks like we’re needed.” Izuku smiled at Plagg. “Plagg! Transform me!”

\----- 

In another household, Katsuki was having his own little private tutor lesson himself on his kwami.

“So, you’re telling me, that you’re over five thousand years old?” Katsuki clarified. 

“Yep! I’m the oldest out of all the kwamis. We’ve been here since the beginning of the universe.”

_‘What the hell.’_ Katsuki mentally sighed before hearing his phone go off from a news alert. He read the article with Tikki floating by his head, reading as well. 

“Bakugou, you've got to transform!”

“Tikki! Transform me!”

\----- 

Red Beetle was jumping from building to building, heading to where the chaos was happening. He arrived to the front of the building to see majority of it all covered in white tape. There were people wrapped up in tape cocoons that only their faces were not covered. 

“Red Beetle!” one cocooned student cried.

“Where’s the fucker causing this damage?” Red Beetle asked. 

“He’s inside the school.”

Red Beetle opened the front door as wide as he could, since it was being blocked by the tape. He managed to squeeze himself inside to see other students cocooned or tied up back to back with other people. 

“What the hell is this cocoon garden?” he mumbled to himself. 

The loud scream brought his attention back and he ran to the direction of the noise. He found himself at the cafeteria to see other tied up students with Makkuro already on the scene.

The akumatized villain was standing on top of table. He wore a black skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck. A dark purple white design was on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow length sleeves. He had dark purple boots, lined with yellow, and his dark purple bands around his waist and the side of his thighs. Part of his attire were his shoulder pads, which looked like tape dispensers, had some sort of metal design. To complete the outfit, on his head was a black helmet with a dark purple visor-obscuring his face. 

_‘Soy Sauce Face?’_ Red Beetle thought, recognizing the akumatized villain.

Elastic Tape shot a long white strip of tape from his shoulder pads, aiming it at Makkuro, who jumped out of the way, successfully dodging it. The cat themed hero turned his head to see Red Beetle standing there. 

“Red Beetle!” Makkuro shouted in his direction, dodging another attack. “I could really use your help!” 

“Move aside, Shitty Cat. I've got it under control.” Red Beetle said, joining in the fight. 

“We’re partners. We’re not here to work against each other.” Makkuro reminded. “Besides,” another incoming attack came towards him. 

This time, instead of jumping out of the way, Makkuro used his staff. He held both ends with both of his hands where the tape wrapped itself in the middle of his weapon. Makkuro spun around as fast as he could, spinning Elastic Tape along with him as the tape was still attached to his shoulder pads. Once Makkuro thought he spun fast enough, he came to a rough halt, causing Elastic Tape to yell as he was now being flung to the other side of the cafeteria, releasing the cat themed hero’s staff, earning himself a rough landing and crashing into the chairs. Makkuro smiled at Red Beetle, “I’m not completely useless.” 

Before Red Beetle could rebuttal, Elastic Tape used his power again to have a long strip of tape to come flying in and wrap around an off guard Makkuro’s staff, and snatch it away to land in Elastic’s Tape grasp. He smiled smugly at the two heroes, waving the weapon in his hands mockingly. 

“Not so tough without this, huh?” 

“You were saying about the useless comment?” Red Beetle said. 

“I was just caught off guard!” 

_“Stop fooling around and get me those Miraculous!”_ Sero could telepathically hear. 

“Don’t worry, Emperor. I haven’t forgotten.” Elastic Tape assured. 

“Emperor…” Izuku breathed.

Could that possibly be the current holder of the butterfly Miraculous that was responsible for akumatizing people? 

“Once I get your Miraculous, I’m gonna get revenge on Monoma. Now, you can give it to me and I’ll be on my merry way or you’ll be cocooned like the rest. Either way, it’ll end up with me getting your Miraculous.”

Red Beetle smirked. 

“Don’t think you can beat our asses so easily, Tape Face. I’m not going down without a fight.” The ash blond took his yo-yo out and swung it towards the tape themed villain, wrapping it around Elastic Tape, trapping him. 

Red Beetle gave an amused laugh. 

“That was easy. I didn’t even have to use my power. You’re really just all talk, aren’t you?” 

Elastic Tape moved his arms, which were still wrapped around the strings, just enough for one of his shoulder pads to be exposed. It was his turn to be amused. 

“Don’t count me out just yet.” Elastic Tape shot the tape towards Red Beetle. His eyes widened and immediately jumped out of the way, retracting his yoyo back and freeing Elastic Tape in the process. “I’m not one to go down without a fight! Now let’s wrap this up.” 

“Dammit!” Red Beetle cursed under his breath. 

“It’s obvious the akumatized object is in his shoulder pads. But how are we going get it without being hit?” Makkuro wondered aloud. 

“We? Why do you keep talking as if we’re a team?” 

Makkuro sighed in response. “Look. You saw what happened when you just charged in. Obviously, it won’t work out one on one. We have the upper advantage. He’s outnumbered. Besides, we worked together during the Electrofright fight and we got the job done. You don’t have to call us partners if you don’t want to.” He placed a hand on his own chest. “But we clearly can’t defeat him on our own. I’m the only one you’ve got. For now, rely on me.” 

Red Beetle gave him a blank expression. The cat didn’t ask for partnership, but just someone he can rely on. Part of Katsuki felt impressed that Makkuro wouldn't rank himself lower of a hero, but will help out if needed. He didn’t care what title he had, as long as he can save the people. 

Maybe he could get on board with that too. 

“Fine.” Red Beetle sighed. “Just don’t fuck up.” 

Makkuro smiled, nodding his head. 

“Alright, let’s beat Tape Face’s ass.” Red Beetle smirked, grabbing one of the grenades from his sash. “Lucky Charm!” he threw it in the air, creating an explosion of red smoke and a red bottle with black polka dots landed in his hands. “Huh?” he said confused. “Glue? Seriously? Like this bastard’s power isn’t sticky enough.” 

“But that’s what happened last time.” Makkuro reminded. “You got an ordinary object that wouldn’t seem much help but you were able to make it work. So, it’s just the same as this.”

“Are we here just to chit chat or are we going to fight?” Elastic Tape roared. “While you two were talking, I’ve already devised a plan to get your Miraculous. It involves you guys getting into quite a sticky situation.” he gestured to his shoulder pads.

Red Beetle ignored Elastic Tape’s threat and looked around his surroundings to see Elastic Tape, Makkuro, and the bottle of glue, light up red with black polka dots. 

“I've got it. But in order for this to work, you have to distract him. Make him use his power without being hit. Can you do it?” Red Beetle said. 

Makkuro gave him a confident smile and nod. 

He sprang into action and headed over to Elastic Tape, picking up a discarded broomstick lying there abandoned from the Akuma attack. Elastic Tape sent a long strip of tape from one of his shoulder pads towards Makkuro, only for Makkuro to use the broom as a shield and wrap the broomstick instead. With the tape on one shoulder pad still being in use, Elastic Tape sent another strip of tape from his other shoulder pad towards Makkuro’s face, only for him to duck. 

Before Elastic Tape could retract either of the strips, he barely had time to react when Red Beetle squirted the glue in the hole where the tape was coming from, jamming it. The tape themed villain’s eyes widened in panic and gasped in horror. 

Before he could do anything else, Red Beetle removed the shoulder pads from his costume. 

“Shitty Cat! You’re up!” Red Beetle yelled, throwing the shoulder pads towards Makkuro. 

“Cataclysm!” Makkuro called, grabbing the akumatized object with his activated hand, destroying them under his clutch to have the Akuma fly out. 

However, the Akuma couldn’t fly far as Red Beetle caught it with his yoyo and released it, purifying it. 

“Reverse!” Red Beetle shouted, throwing the bottle in the air, sending millions of ladybugs to fly around, fixing the damage and releasing the students from their tape themed traps. 

Elastic Tape transformed back into Sero, who blinked in confusion to how he got from the classroom to the cafeteria.

“Huh? How did I get here?” Sero looked around confused. 

“Nice job, Red Beetle.” Makkuro smiled, forming his hand in a fist and directing it towards the spotted hero. 

Red Beetle looked at it with a blank expression before back at Makkuro. 

“What is this?”

“A fist bump. It’s my way of saying good job.” Makkuro smiled. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Red Beetle hit his fist hard enough to move out of the way. “Don’t think this makes us some sort of team. I can still handle things on my own.” 

“That’s not what our battle against Elastic Tape says…” Makkuro muttered.

“Oi! You want to fight?!”

\----- 

Makkuro was jumping from rooftop to rooftop that lead to the path of his house. He entered through his bedroom window, which he left open a crack. He opened it fully, enough for him to easily sneak inside. 

Once he made it inside, he shut the windows and close the blinds, leaving him in his empty room. 

“Plagg, detransform me.” Makkuro commanded. 

A green light shined around him, turning back to Izuku. Plagg flew straight towards Izuku’s bed, lying on his pillow, and began to groan.

“I’m so tired… I need cheese…” Plagg whined. 

Izuku didn’t think twice to look through his school bag to grab the container that held the kwami’s cheese. He took a piece of Camembert and handed it to Plagg, who happily ate it. 

“I’m kind of tired too.” Izuku yawned. “Well, at least we defeated Elastic Tape and Sero-kun is okay. Now we just have to worry about the bigger threat…” he remembered the name Elastic Tape uttered. “Emperor, huh…”

“Even if you guys defeated the akumatized villain, Red Beetle doesn’t seem to change his mind about being a team anytime soon. He still looks down on you. He’ll probably make fighting even more of a challenge then it already is now.” 

“Yeah.” Izuku said before giving a soft smile. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Emperor came from the Purple Emperor butterfly that I thought fit well with this story.
> 
> Sero's akumatized costume is just a villain version of his hero costume.
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/clumsychat/?hl=en) clumsychat  
> [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xBe_Uniquex) xBe_Uniquex  
> Tumblr: Clumsychat


End file.
